The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters
The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was the sixth chapter of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. __TOC__ Events Harry found the next month of summer very boring. Dudley was scared of Harry and would not be in the same room with him, while Vernon and Petunia would not say anything anything to him and acted like he was not there. They were both scared and angry with him, and Harry would stay in the smallest bedroom with only the new owl for company, which he named Hedwig from one of the books he read for school. On the final day of August, Harry announced he was in the room when the family watched TV, and told them he needed to be at King's Cross the next day. Dudley run out the room screaming, while Vernon and Petunia stared at him and laughed when Harry told them the only thing he knew was he needed to be at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters the next day at eleven, telling Harry there was no platform of the name at King's Cross. Vernon told him he would see, saying the magic world was mad. They agreed to take Harry, but only because they were taking Dudley to remove the pig's tail by the doctor. The next day, Vernon and Petunia left Harry at Platform Ten, pointing out the platform Harry needs should be in the middle of nine and ten, but "they don't seem to have built it yet". Harry then watched them drive away, laughing at him out the window. Harry tried to find help but everyone thought he was being stupid and told him there was no train leaving at eleven. Harry then found out there was only ten minutes until the train would leave. He wondered whether Hagrid needed to have told him about a brick he needed to tap and thought about tapping bricks on the wall with the wand. However he then heard Molly Weasley leading her family to the train. He watched while Percy Weasley, followed by Fred and George, run through the wall. He then asked Molly for help and she introduced him to Ron Weasley and told him how to reach the platform. When he run through the wall, he found the train. He looked for an empty compartment, and then tried to put Hedwig and the trunks from the trolley on the train. They were very heavy and he knew he needed help. Fred and George noticed him and went to help him, and when every trunk was on the train, they realised he was Harry Potter. They stared at him in wonder until Molly shouted for them and they left. Harry then took the seat by the window and watched the Weasley family from the window. Fred and George told Molly about Harry, and Ginny Weasley then wanted to find him on the train. Molly then told them Harry was not to be pointed and stared at, and worried about him, saying no wonder he was alone. Fred and George then told her they wanted to find out whether Harry remembered what You-Know-Who looked like, but Molly shouted at them and told them never to ask him. When the train left, Ron appeared in the compartment to find out whether there was room for him. Ron looked at him for a moment when Harry told him there was room, but then looked out the window and pretended he never. Fred and George then appeared to tell Ron about their friend's pet, and then introduced themselves to Harry before leaving. Ron then wonder whether he really was Harry, and then asked him whether he remembered anything. Harry told him he only remembered green light, and then wondered about Ron's family and whether they were magic. Ron told him everything, introduced Harry to Ron's pet rat and told him the family could not afford an owl for him. Harry told him there was nothing wrong with that, and told him about life with the Dursley family. Ron's was shocked when Harry said Voldemort’s name and Harry told him he never knew about not saying the name. At lunchtime, Harry wanted to buy a mars bar from the shop, but then brought every magic sweet he could for eleven sickles and seven knuts. He shared them with Ron, feeling good about finally having things to share. Ron told Harry about Chocolate Frog Cards and when Harry opened one, he found Albus Dumbledore. He was very excited to learn about Dumbledore, and how pictures move in the magic world and they ate every sweet. Neville Longbottom later wondered whether they had seen a frog, and even though they told him that hadn't, he returned with Hermione Granger when Ron was about to use magic. Hermione wanted to watch the magic trick, and when nothing happened, she told them she was not impressed. Draco Malfoy then found the compartment, and an argument ensues Draco insulted Ron and the Weasley family. At the school, Harry says hello to Hagrid and then follow him up to Hogwarts School. Hagrid knocks on the door. Characters Chapter Guide Category:Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone chapters